theofficialfilmdirectorsfandomcom-20200215-history
View content advisory for The Mafia II (Full Betrayal).
Sex & Nudity: Sex & Nudity: 10/10. The sex and nudity is extremely graphic. A brief shot is shown of a woman putting on a shirt (a brief shot of her breasts are visible). The rape/sexual torture subjected to the woman is the most extreme graphic content of the film: one of the six boys graphically touches her clothed breasts (we see her screaming) and he rips off her clothes. She is forced to perform fellatio on a gun (extremely disturbing!) A woman is slapped against the face and then gang-raped by the six men and slapped again and again (we see bruises on her face as she screams). The act is filmed with a handheld camera. The woman is then anal raped by one of the men (extremely graphic!) and we see her clothes getting ripped and the man thrusting on her as she screams. She is finally knocked-out (she is believed to be dead) and thrown into the woods. The female rape victim walks naked from the waist for an extended period of time. The rape victim masturbates while she kills/tortures her victims. All of the victims are shown naked (public hair, buttocks and chest visible). Often they are subjected to sexual torturous plans. Violence & Gore: Violence & Gore: 10/10. In comparisons to the first film, the second one is much more graphic, disturbing and explicit. The end scene from the first film is shown live on television (however it is not really graphic). A woman is raped and sexually tortured for 7 days (read sex&nudity for details). A woman is shown walking, naked from the waist down, while she has bruises all over her face and shoulders. A man is beaten up in order to get his car (not graphic). One of the rapists gets stuck in a bear trap (we see it breaking his anke and blood spatters as his bone is shown hanging out of his ankle). He is then beaten to death by the rape victim with a baseball bat (we see blood on the bat and we see blood everywhere around his face and it looks like a giant pulp of blood). One of the rapists is tied to a tree and he has flesh hooks pierced through his eyelids (we hear it tug in his skin). She then ties the hooks around the tree so that he is unable to close his eyes. Crows then pick and bite into his eyeballs (we see blood and flesh getting ripped out and the eyeballs are shown bloody and pierced through). A man is tied up and forced to hold his upper body into a bathub full of corrosive substance. He fails to do so and his head is graphically melted over a prolonged length of time before death. (extremely disgusting scene!) A man is hung nude with a horse bit mouthpiece. We see blood around his mouth. The female rape victim pulls a man's front teeth out with pliers. We see the teeth getting pulled out (we hear a cracking sound and we see blood gushing out of the hole where his teeth were supposed to be. We also see tissue hanging from the teeth's roots). Extremely graphic! The controversial known ending: the last victim (who did the most) is hanging with his hands tied up and his penis is cut off with garden shears (we see his bloody groin). He screams in pain and he is forced to perform fellatio on his severed penis. The cop, who investigated everything, pulls his gun but is shot with a shotgun by the woman (blood sprays everywhere including on the castrated man). Another group of agents are shot & killed (however we only see some blood, but it is not really graphic). She is then shot through the shoulder and arm and shoots the last attacker (blood sprays). She leaves the castrated man to bleed to death. She goes to the sheriff's home (who was corrupt) and threatens to shoot him, however it is not shown whatever anyone was killed. Profanity: Profanity: 10/10. Overvall somewhat 150 uses of "fuck", lots of them in sexual context. Graphic sexual remarks and other lighter and smaller profanities like "god-damn". There are several graphic sexual references. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: 7/10. The boys are drunk when they rape and torture the woman. The boys are shown drinking in a bar (some of them are drunk). The sheriff buys some liquor. Frightening/ Intense Scenes: Frightening/ Intense Scenes: 10/10. The entire film is extremely disturbing, shocking and graphic. The first half mainly focuses on sexual violence, sexual torture and rape which is shown in graphic and explicit detail. The second half focuses on brutal torture which is also shown in graphic detail. The woman is stalked and eventually raped by six boys, however she believes that the sheriff can help her stop them, but the sheriff also turns out to be corrupt and helps the boys for their sexual pleasure. This could many people find very shocking and disturbing. The rape/sexual torture at the beginning is extremely explicit and disturbing. Some of the torture scenes are extremely graphic. The film's rating: RATED NC-17 FOR PERVASIVE STRONG SADISTIC BRUTAL VIOLENCE, RAPE AND TORTURE, GRAPHIC NUDITY AND PERVASIVE LANGUAGE. Nobody under 18 is allowed to watch, rent or buy this film on any way. It is scary, sick, disturbing, shocking, brutal and cruel and will cause damage to young audience. total count examination: 47/50.